1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nanostructures, and more particularly, to methods and systems for the deposition of nanostructures and electrical devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Nanostructures, such as nanowires, have the potential to facilitate a whole new generation of electronic devices. A major impediment to the emergence of this new generation of electronic devices based on nanostructures is the ability to effectively align and deposit the nanostructures on various surfaces, such as substrates. Electric fields enable the alignment of nanowires suspended in a liquid, but current deposition techniques pose stringent constraints on their scalability to large area substrates. Likewise, current techniques for depositing electrical devices, such as integrated circuits, dies, optical components, etc., do not scale well to large area substrates.
What are needed are systems and methods for achieving a high quality deposition of nanostructures and other electrical devices that are suitable for manufacturing arrays of nanostructure-enabled electronic devices.